Unity Preschool
by iaia-chan
Summary: Unity preschool a school for young naturals and coordinators. One-shots about the adventures and misadventures of the GSD cast during preschool.


A/n: Don't own GS or GSD

Cagalli and Kira aren't brother and sister in this fic. They're all 5 year olds.

...

"To put an end to the rivalry between the coordinators and the naturals we must start with molding the minds of the youth. We must make them realize that there is no actual line between the two kinds, that we are all humans, so that they might grow-up to live in peace." These are the words the founder of Unity preschool left behind before cutting the big red ribbon in front of a very colorful new building.

Did this preschool really end the rivalry or did it make it worse?

…

The classroom where the young blond girl was led into was deserted. She eyed the slightly messy place with distrust; after all she was in an unfamiliar room where she knew those _other_ kids lurked.

"Now you stay here and think about what you did" said the woman towering over her, with that she left.

Cagalli glared at her teacher's retreating back. The lady deemed it bad punching people. Seriously everything she did was bad according to that _old_ lady. She crossed her arms in front of her in indignation; yesterday she was given a time-out and the day before that too, her teacher always leaving her so that she could "think about what she did".

And so she thought about what she did like always. She remembered the boastful face that kid had when he won the race against her friend; his tongue was sticking-out as he sang with a mocking tone 'loser' over and over again. Her friend began to sob. And so Cagalli punched him, hard. The kid went crying to the old lady. A look of triumph evident on his face when Cagalli was led away, he mocked her too. She nodded and concluded that she should've punched the kid twice.

If only that teacher new the effect of saying "think about what you did" to a kid like Cagalli…

Done with her primary task Cagalli wandered further into the room. It looked identical to theirs, but the similarity brought her no comfort. This is a stranger's territory, she must remain alert.

…

Unknown to her there was another student inside that room…

Athrun chose to spend recess inside their classroom, as to be able to peacefully read his 'difficult' books.

His usual peace however was shattered when a teacher mistakenly led a little girl from the natural class into the coordinator's classroom.

He hoped she wouldn't notice him and just quietly wait for her punishment to be lifted.

But Cagalli was never one to stay put…

…

She continued sneaking around careful not to make a sound, although it seemed that no one was around. She inched towards the front of the room, her eyes constantly darting from side to side. She was very much into this spy thing, like the pretend game she played at home.

She reached the front of the classroom, where the board still held writings on them much like the board in her classroom only the words were different. She tried to read one…

"Os—ten…ten—" she frowned. She was familiar with the letters but it bewildered her how she could not read them.

"Ostentatious"

Cagalli stiffly turned to the source of the voice and found a blue-haired boy with his green eyes watching her in curiosity. He was sitting with a book (too thick for his age) opened in front of him. If she were truly a spy this would be a mission failed.

"I knew _that_" she said defiantly, red in the face.

But Athrun had already returned to his book, turning to the next page. Cagalli flared-up, being corrected then being ignored was not something Cagalli took well.

She stomped her way to his chair and tried to swipe from him his book, but he was too fast before she could reach for it he pulled it out of the way.

"Coodirators are dumb" Cagalli said fuming.

"Coordinators" Athrun corrected "and we're not dumb we're smarter" starting to get annoyed with the girl.

"You act like your king of the playground"

"Well you act like we're bad guys"

"You are!" she said angrily "My friend got a booboo because of your friends!"

"Well, you make fun of us all the time" he stated

"Well…well…" Cagalli had run out of things to say "I don't like you, so there!" She turned her back on him.

Then choosing the worst moment ever Cagalli's stomach growled. She clutched the betrayer in embarrassment. She slowly glanced over her shoulder to the boy behind her.

He was blinking, his emerald eyes showed surprise. Then a giggle escaped his lips and he started laughing. Not a cruel and snide laugh but an innocent happy laugh.

She never heard a coordinator laugh that way. She collected herself for a moment as his laughter died down. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't.

"Here" the boy said a little friendlier. He was waving a big cookie in front of her.

She glared at it for a moment, but her stomach felt like it was going to rumble again. She took it from him hesitantly.

The cookie tasted great and her stomach was satisfied. "Tha…thanks" Cagalli said sheepishly "Coordinators aren't so bad after all" Cagalli said aloud, rubbing her small chin.

Athrun looked-up from his book—he went back to reading "Naturals aren't too bad either"

They grinned at each other.

Sometimes it takes a war to achieve peace, but there are a few cases where you only need a growling stomach and a chocolate chip cookie.

END

...

A/n: I based this fic on their first meeting. Hehe...


End file.
